


暗面

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 不为人知的另一面。
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，地摊黄文

“你看到了？”

“看到了。”

孙彩瑛拘束地坐在床沿，看着名井南放下杯子，另一只手拿着手机。名井的手机刚刚在孙彩瑛手里，现在黑着屏，孙彩瑛却不太敢往那边看，好像上面有什么她不该看的东西似的。

“小彩。”名井注意到她躲躲闪闪的眼神，话音里有些笑意。名井的睡裙很短，坐下时不需要压裙摆，现在她走过来，忽然分开双腿，坐到孙彩瑛的腿上，双手环住她的肩，手机的边角轻轻敲着孙彩瑛的后颈。

孙彩瑛吓了一跳，像被定住了似的不敢动。名井抱着她，凑过来观察她的表情，深棕色的眸子像是被蜜浸过，亮闪闪的。因为距离太近了，所以孙彩瑛连名井鼻梁上的小痣、嘴唇上的细纹也看得清，她的瞳仁不由自主地颤了颤。名井几乎要吻到她了。

名井还是很温柔，像是不觉得这种前所未有的接近有什么不对似的。她用手机有节奏地轻碰着孙彩瑛，柔声问：“看到什么了？”

孙彩瑛想往后缩，但她退无可退，只能尽量躲避名井的目光。她想说话，但大脑运转得很磕绊，喉咙也发干，只好故作深沉地回答：“嗯……”

名井微笑着，在她嘴唇上吻了一下：“这个吗？”

孙彩瑛更说不出话了。

“应该不是，我没拍这个。”名井又吻了吻孙彩瑛，这次吻得深了一些，她含住孙彩瑛的舌头慢条斯理地吮，又舔湿了她丰满的嘴唇。接着，名井丢开手机，腾出手将睡裙的一边肩带脱下来，露出锁骨和下面的一大片白玉似的肌肤。

“看到这个了吗？”她继续问道。

孙彩瑛不知道该往哪儿看，她被名井圈在怀里，视线所及都是名井的脸和身体。她想收回视线，又忍不住多望了两眼名井深深凹陷的锁骨窝，名井含着笑观察她，把另一边肩带也脱了下去。

“这个呢，小彩看到了吗？”

她赤裸的胸从沿着身体落下的睡裙里露出来。孙彩瑛看着那里粉色的乳尖，觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了。

名井的手指遮住了那里，就像孙彩瑛刚刚看过的视频一样。她细白的手压在上面，慢慢打着圈，乳晕逐渐起了些皱纹，接着乳尖变硬了，圆圆地站起来，成为缀在顶端的一颗小珍珠。名井稍微曲起手指，继续沿着珍珠边缘揉动。她新做的美甲落在孙彩瑛眼里。断续的呻吟从头顶落下来，带着情色的细喘，和孙彩瑛在视频里听到的一模一样。

“小彩……”名井的膝盖跪着床单，后背山脊一样突出绵延的蝴蝶骨赤裸着，随着她抚摸自己的动作而微微地起伏。她用另一只手抚摸孙彩瑛的后脑勺，揉乱她金色的短发，像在安抚或者诱哄她。这只手稍微用了些力气，孙彩瑛顺着往前倾了一些，刚才被吻过的嘴唇碰到了另一边还很安分的乳尖。

名井半靠着她，轻轻颤抖着。她细软的呻吟磨蹭着孙彩瑛，温热地落在她耳畔。孙彩瑛也忍不住颤抖起来，她试探地搂住名井的腰，摸到半挂在那里的睡裙，鬼使神差地张口含住名井送到她嘴边的乳尖。

名井难耐地哼了一声，很快在孙彩瑛嘴里变硬了。孙彩瑛无师自通地用舌头卷住原本柔软的顶端，像含着一枚糖果一样把玩它，试图从那里舔出一些甜味，名井的喘息立刻急促起来，小声地哼出舒服的鼻音。

视频里不是这样的，视频里的名井不太发出这样露骨的声音。大多数镜头里她只用手轮流将两边乳房都揉到硬挺地翘成两枚粉红色的小珠子，接着镜头会停在她的胸部和腰腹的位置，一直映着她两个粉嫩的乳尖。她的手会探下去，手指隐没在双腿之间，只留给镜头一段藕白的手臂，腕骨明显地突出，手背上的筋脉因为曲指的动作而起伏。在快到的时候，镜头外名井的嘴唇里才会泄露出一两声忍不住的低吟。她的腰那么细，高潮的时候小幅度地战栗，腿根明显地绷紧，胯骨的线条一会明晰一会模糊。

“小彩，小彩……”名井被孙彩瑛舔着吸着，她亲昵地叫孙彩瑛，很高兴地抱着她，“小彩好会舔。”

她声音软软的，好像在夸“小彩好会画画”“小彩好会唱歌”一样，带着理所当然的褒奖。孙彩瑛几乎有点恍惚，但她无暇说话，两手将名井身上那件聊胜于无的睡裙扒了下去，名井像是吃惊又像是惊喜地“啊”了一声，孙彩瑛扣住她的腰，将她的乳尖更深地含进来，用舌头把那枚珍珠挤在嘴里，像是要吸出什么一样用力吮着顶端。

名井被吸得呜咽了一声，低头去咬孙彩瑛的耳垂：“小彩，太用力了……”

孙彩瑛急忙舔了舔乳尖作为补偿，然后将它吐出来。可怜的小珍珠被吮得发肿，不再是粉色了，而是殷红地翘着，湿漉漉地泛着光，比名井自己揉过的要大一圈。孙彩瑛的视线在上面停留了两秒，打算去含另一边，被名井轻轻捏着脸阻止了。

“小彩。”

名井声音很柔软地叫她，低头去吻孙彩瑛湿漉漉的嘴角。她的睡裙卡在腰上，一边吻孙彩瑛，一边捉住她的手，直接从裙摆伸进去摸到腿心。孙彩瑛不知道名井穿着什么材质的内裤，薄薄的，已经湿透了。

“会吗？”名井用嘴唇蹭着孙彩瑛，温柔地问她，孙彩瑛没有摇头也没有点头，只是有点窘迫地看着她，脸慢慢红了。名井轻轻地笑，抱着她躺下，自己跪坐在孙彩瑛身体两侧，对她撩起裙摆。这下孙彩瑛看清了，南的内裤是白色的，中间的颜色有些深，包着的地方有饱满的轮廓，被布料紧紧勾着。

“你究竟在视频里看到什么了？”

名井觉得孙彩瑛入迷地望着自己的样子又好笑又可爱，忍不住想逗她玩，看她害羞的表情。她牵着孙彩瑛的手把自己的底裤往下拉，脱到腿弯的时候，孙彩瑛忽然沙哑着声音说话了。

“我看到南会先揉这里。”

她说话的时候伸出手，按住名井半露出来的性器。突然的刺激从小腹窜上来，名井哼了一下，没有接话，低头看着孙彩瑛的手。孙彩瑛用拇指抵着她，左右摸索着，最后准确地按到小小的性器上。她的指腹很柔软，只是压着那里就产生丝丝缕缕的电流，接着她生疏地开始揉弄有一点发热的性器。名井屏住呼吸，自己捉着裙摆，低头看孙彩瑛的手埋在自己腿间。细小的快感，每次孙彩瑛揉过一圈就产生一点点，然后很快消失，被新的快感替代。

“……是这样吗？”孙彩瑛平躺着，有些不确定的样子，抬头想看自己手指按着的地方，“小南怎么不出声……”

名井忍不住笑起来，想伸手去揉孙彩瑛的脑袋：“小彩，枕头下面有润滑剂。”

孙彩瑛摇摇头，抓过枕头躺好，视线向上看着名井：“过来。”

名井的呼吸停了一下，觉得心跳在加速。她跪着挪过去，孙彩瑛两手抱住她的腿根，把她往下按了按：“坐下来一点。”

名井小心翼翼地放低重心。孙彩瑛在下面好像很满意似地“嗯”了一声，她还没笑出来，就觉得被有些凉的鼻尖抵在了顶端，滚烫的舌头跟上来，迅速舔湿了她刚被揉得有些兴奋的外核。

名井呜咽了一声，伸手抵住床头，险些坐到孙彩瑛脸上：

“小彩……！”

孙彩瑛的舌头太烫了。她热情地裹着名井舔弄，把她完全鼓起来的性器包进嘴唇里吸吮磨蹭，名井只是想象一下被孙彩瑛用饱满的嘴唇含住的样子就浑身一颤。轻飘飘的快感从下往上浮起来裹住她，她后腰发软，被孙彩瑛用湿软的舌头往上赶，还没反应过来，一股热流忽然冲刷过她的小腹。名井尖叫了一声，眼里浮起一层水雾，她整个阴阜都被孙彩瑛含着，湿热的舌头不断从后面一下下舔着亢奋的性器，高潮来得让名井险些以为自己失禁，她急忙撑住身体，但下面没来得及移开，潮吹喷出来的水全都射进了孙彩瑛嘴里。

“小彩……”

名井声音有些发抖，在孙彩瑛嘴里颤着腿根，感到孙彩瑛在用舌头帮她清理。孙彩瑛舔湿了穴口，又体贴地把溅到股沟的液体也舔了一遍，接着重新回到上面去舔外面的性器。名井浑身发麻，急忙止住她，伏到她身上去吻她的嘴唇。

“小南。”

孙彩瑛柔声叫名井的名字，抱着她，手从她振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨上摸过去，落在她的耳垂，很轻地捏了捏。

名井含着她的舌头吻她。名井喷出来的东西全都被孙彩瑛咽下去了，弄得孙彩瑛嘴里全是她的味道，名井顾不上别扭，潮吹的余韵让她连嘴唇和舌头都在发麻，她很迫不及待地将孙彩瑛刚刚让她高潮过的口腔仔细舔了一圈。孙彩瑛被名井很急地吻着，连着和她交换了好几个喘不过气的缠吻，她气息里有些笑意，舔了舔名井嘴唇上的小痣：

“姐姐喜欢吗？”

她忽然改口叫姐姐，名井竟然有些脸红了。

“喜欢。”名井声音很轻地回答。她用手机拍了一相册见不得人的视频，故意找借口让孙彩瑛看见，从来没有脸红过，现在竟然被孙彩瑛问得脸颊发烫。她不好意思地和孙彩瑛对视了一会，把脸埋进小彩角度漂亮的颈窝。孙彩瑛用一只手抱着她，另一只手拍了拍她的后背：

“那姐姐把腰抬起来。”

名井乖乖地照做，跪起来让孙彩瑛的手探下去。孙彩瑛单手环着她，动作很麻利地戴好指套，潦草用了些润滑剂，湿润地抵住名井。名井塌着腰，一点点往下压，刚刚高潮过的湿软穴口被孙彩瑛用手指顶开，顺利地挤到了最里面。

名井被填得满满当当，坐到底的时候很满足地叹了口气。她搂着孙彩瑛的脖子，嘴唇贴着她的耳朵，埋在她怀里开始动腰。当她往前的时候，孙彩瑛的手指就配合地向后抽出来，然后在她往后的一瞬间用力地重新顶进去。

“以前……我怎么……”名井的声音断断续续的，被顶得一直喘息，“没觉得小彩……的手……这么长？”

她一直含着孙彩瑛的耳垂，一边说话一边叫床，发不出声音的时候舔她的耳廓，孙彩瑛的耳朵烫得像着了火。孙彩瑛没答话，用空着的手揉乱名井灿金色的长发，顶在下面的则加进中指，名井的呼吸一滞，接着像是在哭似地长长地闷哼了一声，又痛苦又兴奋地喘息着，更热切地动起腰。

做到后面她开始和孙彩瑛接吻，腰酸得要命，可是停不下来回顶弄的动作，孙彩瑛似乎一次干得比一次深，名井含着她的舌尖，每被顶进去一次就呻吟一下，带着爽到极点无从发泄的哭腔，孙彩瑛抱着她，一下又一下地桩到深处。名井觉得自己快被孙彩瑛整个贯穿了。

第二次泄在孙彩瑛手里的时候名井趴在她身上，脱力地喘息。孙彩瑛搂着她，一点点抽出被甬道摩擦得温热的手指，名井跟着无力地低哼，孙彩瑛在她被干得泛红的穴口抹了两下手指，吻了吻她发间隐约露出的耳朵：

“我以前也不知道姐姐这么深。”

名井的头发散开了，她透过发丝看了孙彩瑛一眼，有点嗔怪似地，再继续闭目养神。孙彩瑛闹着玩似地一下下吻她的发顶，吻了一会觉得无聊了，把名井的手机递回她手里。

“怎么了？”

“姐姐解锁一下吧，”孙彩瑛表情很认真，“刚刚那个我还没看完。”


	2. Chapter 2

名井解锁手机，放到一半的视频开始自动播放。这是她还没有染金发的时候拍的，视频里的名井头发半湿，浴巾松松地围在胸口，站在镜子前吹头发。她的浴巾像是随时都要掉下去。吹头发的名井表情很无辜，一点点地将头发烘干，很长的斜刘海重新蓬松起来，虚虚地遮住她半边眉眼。名井看着镜子里的自己，像是第一次观察这副身体似的，接着她伸手到浴巾打结的地方，解开。浴巾像是慢动作一样落下去。

视频外的名井将睡裙脱了，靠在孙彩瑛怀里，和她一起看着手机。视频里的名井那时也刚做过美甲，漂亮的光面水淋淋的，倒映着浴室明亮的顶灯。她的手掌贴着肌肤，从胸前开始，像是跳舞般的动作，往下抚摸过去。被蹭过的乳尖逐渐站起来。

“你喜欢这样的吗？”

毕竟是名井自己拍的视频，她看两眼就知道接下来是什么，兴趣索然地重新埋回孙彩瑛怀里。孙彩瑛单手抱着她，依然稳稳地拿着手机：

“喜欢啊。不过更喜欢另外一个。”

扬声器里逐渐传出细小的呻吟。镜头向下移了一些，刚吹干的黑发搭在锁骨上，发尾柔和地蜷曲。做过美甲的手指隐没在镜头之外。

名井听着自己录下的声音，凑到孙彩瑛耳边去舔她的耳廓。孙彩瑛瑟缩了一下，抱着她的手拍了拍她的手臂，手机却没有放下。视频里名井的喘息声逐渐变得明晰。

“喜欢哪一个？”

名井的舌头蹭过孙彩瑛的耳根，把她的耳朵整个舔湿了。水声极近地落在孙彩瑛耳朵里，情色的触觉敏感地被开启，她半边身子开始发麻。她低哼了一声，拇指在屏幕上滑了两下，点开另一个视频。那是名井最近拍的，灿金色的头发很绚烂，她正对着镜头端详自己，脱掉衣服，头发散落在胸前遮住颜色粉嫩的两个点，一点点地开始给自己抹身体乳。

名井瞥了一眼，轻轻笑着去吻孙彩瑛的侧颈：

“喜欢这个？”

“……嗯。”

孙彩瑛被名井很有技巧性地吻着，说不出别的话，只抱住名井的脑袋。名井像偷腥的猫，顶着她的手心去吻她的下颌，舌尖沿着线条滑下来舔吻她的锁骨，继续向下，将她的短袖往上撩了一些，接着伏下去吻她刚练出来的马甲线。孙彩瑛最近瘦了太多，腹肌轮廓清晰得要命。

“小南……”

孙彩瑛的声音绷紧了。

“视频，小彩要传到自己手机里吗？”

名井一边往下吻着，一边笑盈盈地问她，像是在问她要不要拿走之前用名井的手机在后台拍的自拍。孙彩瑛模糊地应了一声。

“想要的话就传吧。”

名井垂下眼帘，脱掉孙彩瑛的短裤。孙彩瑛细长的两条腿在空气里轻轻发着抖，名井安抚地吻了吻她的大腿，再握住膝盖将她的两条腿分开。

孙彩瑛不敢往下看，只好装作在专心传载文件的样子。名井的吻已经落到她的腿根。那里早已经湿了。

“……小南。”两台手机显示出正在传输文件的图标，孙彩瑛难耐地曲起一条腿，名井顺势捞住她的膝弯，低头很认真地在看什么。孙彩瑛脸红得快滴血，她最隐秘的部位都向名井打开了。

名井忽然“呼”地笑出声来。她的表情不像是在看孙彩瑛的那里，而像是在看什么新生的小动物，觉得对方瑟缩的样子很可爱似的，歪着脑袋观察了一会，忽然低下头去在顶端吻了一下。孙彩瑛呜咽了一声，脚趾蜷缩起来。

“小彩的这里卷卷的。”

名井的声音虚幻得像是在梦里。她伸出手指，小心翼翼地捋过柔软浓密的毛发，轻轻摸了摸孙彩瑛，指尖碰到露出一些的性器。那里呈现出未经人事的淡粉色，被撩拨得有些发红。

“好可爱。”

名井小声地笑起来，低下头含住那里。她灵巧的舌尖将性器整个包裹住，动作有些生涩，大胆地开始舔弄。

名井柔顺的浅金色头发像是被织成绸缎的金子，流泻在孙彩瑛的腿上。她鼻梁上的小痣因为埋进去的动作而时隐时现。

孙彩瑛被她温热地含着，觉得自己的灵魂已经不在原位了。

手机叮地一声发出传载成功的提示音。孙彩瑛一只手按住名井的发顶，不自觉将手指插进她的发丝里，另一只手在慌乱间点下了自动播放键。

手机里的名井又喘息起来。她的声音和孙彩瑛混作一处，下雪一样白茫茫的快感逐渐席卷了孙彩瑛。她视线迷蒙地望着手机里拍摄到的名井白瓷一样无瑕的胴体，在她的腿根绷紧时，孙彩瑛觉得眼前一阵发白。

她用手指抵住名井的脑袋，被舔到了高潮。

“下次再来我房间吧。”

那天快结束的时候，名井是这样对孙彩瑛说的。

而事实是，在那天之后孙彩瑛没有再单独去找过名井，因为名井看起来若无其事的样子，像是她们从未抛弃羞耻心在名井房间那张窄小的单人床上纠缠过。

……难道是做梦吗？

孙彩瑛几乎开始怀疑自己了。可是在她照镜子的时候，她稍微侧过身，可以看到侧腰向上一些的位置有斑驳的吻痕。腿根被咬过的淤青快要消失了，勉强留下一点印记。名井咬她的感觉像是小猫在咬玩具，并不打算真的咬伤她，只是要留下点痕迹。

孙彩瑛放下手，看着镜子里的自己。看到鼻尖的时候她无端地想起名井为她俯身的样子，笔挺的小巧鼻梁埋在下面，上面的痣像是太阳落山，一点点地消失在隐秘处。

孙彩瑛深深地呼吸。她的心脏不由自主狂跳起来。

她走出去的时候大家正在客厅一起看电视。今年的行程因为疫情的原因而大幅减少，宣传期结束之后休息的时间比往常多一些，成员三三两两挤在电视前的各个角落里，至于电视上在放什么好像没人真的关心。林娜琏和俞定延霸占了半边沙发，林娜琏像一只过大的兔子玩偶，不管不顾地缩在俞定延怀里，宽大的手掌扣着俞定延放在她腰间的手。俞定延心不在焉地圈着她，腾出另一只手去拿零食，像饲养员似地喂给林娜琏。另外半边则属于平井桃，湊崎纱夏坐在她脚边的沙发上，歪着脑袋枕着她的腿，半杯葡萄气泡水放在茶几上，吸管上有两个色系的唇印。金多贤和周子瑜分享了同一张懒人沙发，名井南则坐在另外一边，朴志效倚在她后面的沙发靠背上。名井手里有条毯子，见孙彩瑛过来，她招了招手，接着把毯子铺开，将孙彩瑛裹了进来。

她今天依然穿着那天的睡裙，太短了，朴志效有些不自在的样子，眼神直往旁边飘。孙彩瑛和她的膝盖互相碰在一起，名井曲着腿，裙摆往下掉了一些，大腿也赤裸地碰到孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛不自觉地吞咽了一下，觉得有些口干舌燥。

“吃糖吗？”

名井像是没注意孙彩瑛莫名的紧张，伸手过来，摊开手心。里面有一枚水果硬糖。

“我从定延姐姐那边拿的。”名井往林娜琏和俞定延的方向扬了扬下巴，“还好动作快，再晚一点就被娜琏姐姐吃完了呢。”

孙彩瑛看着那颗糖，拿过来剥开放进嘴里。水果的香气甜丝丝地化开，留在舌尖上。

“……想喝水。”她含着糖，含糊地说。

“什么？”

名井侧过脸，将耳朵露给她。

孙彩瑛卷起舌尖，糖从舌叶上滑过去，再落到旁边，和牙齿磕出一声响。她低下头，嘴唇几乎碰到名井的耳廓。

“我说我想喝水。”

客厅里电视的声音通过玄关模糊地传到门内。

名井把孙彩瑛压在房门的背后，按着她的肩膀和她接吻。她力气并不大，孙彩瑛乖顺地没有动，清瘦的肩膀抵着门板，锁舌被往后一推，扣死在门锁里，再也碰不出声音了。名井把嘴里含着的水渡给孙彩瑛，舔了舔她湿润的嘴角，眼神暧昧地看着她：

“还要吗？”

孙彩瑛的目光从下而上望着名井，轻轻摇摇头。她咬着化了一小半的糖，上面剔透的果色对着名井。孙彩瑛眉眼弯弯的，单纯得像清澈的泉水：

“糖好甜。”

名井眼底的光微微闪烁。她低下头，重新吻住孙彩瑛，把齿间的糖推回到她口腔里。


	3. Chapter 3

11月的第二周，《Champion Show》的放送录制结束时天色已经擦黑，成员鱼贯从大楼走出来，从门口到上车的短短几步路，闪光灯几乎照亮了首尔的秋夜，长枪短炮按快门的声音连成一片。

孙彩瑛上车时位置基本上坐满了。名井南坐在最后一排，对她勾了勾手指，她乖乖弯腰过去，金色的发丝轻轻蹭过车顶。名井向旁边挪了一点，把靠窗的位置让给她。

“累了吧？”坐在前面的成员有几个在说话，没有人注意后排。名井压低声音对孙彩瑛说，“车里的暖气开太足了，小彩把外套脱下来吧。”

孙彩瑛今天穿了一件毛茸茸的虎色大衣，上面的绒毛软软的，盖在腿上像是一床温热的毛毯。她乖乖把衣服脱下来，露出里面单薄的长袖T恤，将衣服盖在名井和自己的腿上。名井穿着一件短外套，下身是裙子。外套定做得有点大，名井身材单薄，肩膀处有些宽，按下去像是空的。

车窗的窗帘已经拉下来了，汽车关好门，缓缓前进，融入首尔晚高峰的车流中。发动机开动，涡轮旋转的沉闷声音透过厚重的铁皮传递进入车厢，成为一种温厚的背景音，搭配比体温稍高的暖气，让人昏昏欲睡。起初还有几个人在聊天，随着堵车，经纪人打开电台，里面正在播放一些旋律温缓的抒情曲，说话的声音逐渐小下去。

几乎所有人都快睡着了。

孙彩瑛靠着窗，观察窗帘上细密的纹路，天马行空地出神。南正坐在她旁边，以一种稍微逾越了同事距离的力度轻轻靠着她，藏在大衣下的小腿和她的并在一起，小拇指也互相碰着。

孙彩瑛漫无边际地想，我和南现在好像已经不是单纯的同事关系了。

舌尖已经没有糖的味道了。那枚水果硬糖格外经得住舔舐，当成员在客厅看电视时，孙彩瑛和名井在之前已经做过一次的房间里抵着房门缠吻，那股甜丝丝的味道在她们的舌尖萦绕不散，直到名井身上的衣服已经全部掉落在地，孙彩瑛把她抱起来半抵在墙上重重地进入，这股甜味也没有消失。名井几乎全身的重量都托付在孙彩瑛的腰身和手臂上，饶是这样也不让她觉得有负担，名井实在太瘦了，瘦弱得好像孙彩瑛稍微用力一点就会把她弄碎。孙彩瑛温柔而谨慎，名井则投入在情欲里，在被进入时从鼻腔挤出细小的哼鸣，随着孙彩瑛的动作舒服地低下头埋进她怀里，在被顶到深处时摸索着和她接吻。

在那之后也做了几次。床上，浴室里，甚至是深夜所有人都入睡之后的客厅沙发上。她们逐渐对彼此的身体熟悉，慢慢习惯热烈的交欢，接吻时缠绵而缱绻。孙彩瑛经常去舔名井嘴唇上的小痣，迷蒙地睁开眼时，会看到名井也正视线朦胧地望着她。她鼻梁上的痣像一个温柔的小小的谜面，向孙彩瑛隐晦地昭示某种不为人知的秘密，也提醒着孙彩瑛，在和她肌肤相亲的是平常一向温柔安静的那个人。

热烈的回忆倏忽闪回，孙彩瑛不由自主地曲起手指。坐在旁边的名井似有所感，忽然在外套之下握住了她的手。

名井的手很小巧，柔软地握住孙彩瑛的拇指，沿着她手指侧面的纹路安抚地来回摩挲。孙彩瑛侧头看了名井一眼，名井正在用另一只手刷SNS，仿佛没有注意到孙彩瑛的注视。于是她将视线收回来，重新投回到窗帘的纹路上。仿人工针织的机器制品，上面的图腾规律孙彩瑛已经找出来了。

车子停了很久，现在才终于开始缓慢地开动。往前行进了没到二十米，它又像是负重过载所以不愿工作的牛，缓缓停了下来。

名井的手沿着孙彩瑛拇指和食指之间的缝隙抚摸上去，温柔地蹭过她指腹上的纹路，连带着摸过她手背上微微凸起的青筋和关节处的骨节轮廓，很喜欢似地来回多摩挲了向下。孙彩瑛的手松开来，名井便将手指逐一地搭进她的指缝里，接着安静不动了。

孙彩瑛低头看着腿上的大衣。在大部分是深黄色的部分，有一小块浅色的毛，并不显眼，很柔顺地伏在那里。孙彩瑛伸手去捋了一下，隔着大衣触碰到藏在下面的交握的手。她曲起手指，一根一根地扣紧名井。名井依然在看手机，留给世界一张冷静淡漠的侧脸，衣服下面的手却曲起来，极尽柔和地用拇指磨蹭了两下孙彩瑛的拇指。

孙彩瑛握着名井的手，觉得心里有什么东西，轻盈地浮起来，带她飞到天上。

名井像是看累了，收起手机，倾身到孙彩瑛面前，撩开窗帘看了看外面已经完全黑下来的天色。没看到什么，她坐回去，很自然地歪过身子靠到孙彩瑛肩上，闭上眼睛。

孙彩瑛身体有些僵，怕吵到名井休息，乖乖地不敢动。

名井倚着她，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，把快要落到地上的大衣往上拽了拽，盖住自己的腰。孙彩瑛的这件大衣太大了，盖在她们两人腿上绰绰有余，底部危险地碰着两人的脚踝，像是随时要碰到车底。

她握着孙彩瑛的手，往自己那边牵了牵。孙彩瑛单手支在车窗上没有动。

名井带着孙彩瑛，撩开大衣下自己的裙摆。她今天的裙子刚刚及膝，很容易可以摸到大腿。孙彩瑛的手臂僵了一下，名井没有给她机会把手抽出去，将她的手按在自己大腿内侧，保持靠在她身上的姿势，抬起目光望着孙彩瑛。

孙彩瑛也看着她，两人鼻尖离得很近，孙彩瑛可以闻到名井身上清甜的香水味。名井的眼睛里像藏着矿石，比如墨玉，或者其他流动更加绚丽的光芒的深色宝石，深邃地倒映着孙彩瑛的影子，似乎隐含着欲望，又像一种纯情干净的诱惑。名井南连引诱孙彩瑛时都带着一种不容玷污的圣洁，从不让她深藏在另一面的浪荡显得淫猥。孙彩瑛有些恍惚，险些要低头去吻她，在真的吻下去之前回过神来。

她们还在车里。

孙彩瑛的手已经整个贴到名井的大腿上，轻轻揉捏内侧的软肉。

名井半靠在孙彩瑛怀里，没有出声，只是呼吸在一瞬间安静地急促了一些。她捉着孙彩瑛的手腕，带她往上摸，触碰到深处，底裤透着一些不明显的湿意，顶着孙彩瑛的手指。名井依然用楚楚可怜的清澈眼神望着孙彩瑛，像是想要说什么，孙彩瑛低头，没有戴耳饰的耳垂轻碰到名井的嘴唇。

“帮、我、脱、下、来。”

名井很小声地说，她被孙彩瑛几乎遮住了，半边脸藏在阴影里，趁机很快地用鼻尖蹭了蹭孙彩瑛的侧颈。这是名井无意识的一个习惯性动作，每次在床上和孙彩瑛撒娇，她都喜欢这样磨蹭孙彩瑛。

孙彩瑛呼吸停了一下，觉得一股热流蓦然从小腹升上来，没头没脑地撞在她的心脏上。她歪过身子，若无其事地倚靠住名井，将另一只手也伸进大衣里。如果从前座向后看，彩瑛和南正互相歪在一起打瞌睡，像两只睡意昏沉的小动物。

小动物伸出爪子，勾住另一只小动物的底裤边缘，把它打着卷脱了下来。脱到小腿的时候名井抬起一只脚，方便孙彩瑛将底裤从那里脱出来，孙彩瑛枕在名井腿上，正想脱另一只，前排忽然有人说话了。

“南呀，”是平井桃，“上次不是说你戴的那条项链很漂亮吗？是在哪里买的，我不记得了。”

孙彩瑛吓了一跳，条件反射地想坐起身，被名井压着脑袋按在腿上。她一边像是给小动物捋毛似地抚摸孙彩瑛的后背，一边在大衣底下悄然抬起腿，让孙彩瑛把底裤整个脱下来攥进手心里。有蕾丝边，孙彩瑛摸到上面镂空的手感，不知道是什么颜色的，很薄，握在手里有一些湿意。

“嗯，在网络商城。”名井的声音很平稳，带着一些半睡半醒的倦意，飘荡在车厢里，像是除了抒情音乐之外的另一种催眠，“我回去发给你吧。”

“啊，现在就给我好吗？我正好在逛呢，”平井晃了晃手机，忽然转过头看向后面，“你们在干嘛？”

孙彩瑛浑身僵了一下，她的位置在座位后面，从平井的角度看不见，她就着昏暗的遮掩，情急之下把名井的底裤揉成一团塞进了自己的口袋里。

“好，我现在发给你。”名井一边回话，一边依然压着孙彩瑛。她很柔和地对平井笑了笑，抬起一根手指放在嘴唇边：“嘘。”她指了指孙彩瑛，很小声地说，“睡着了。”

应该睡着的孙彩瑛趴在名井的腿上，伸手想要摸到名井腿间尚且安静的性器。名井一手搭着她的肩膀，另一只手拿起手机，给平井发她要的网页链接。

名井的那里藏在层叠的深处，孙彩瑛慢慢摸索了一会，找到顶端，用两根手指轻轻分开包皮，再将食指抵上去。名井的大腿稍微绷紧了一瞬间，很快放松下来。她锁上手机，原本在孙彩瑛肩膀的手往上挪了挪，轻缓地揉着她微微打卷的金发。

“收到了吗？”

“嗯。”平井的声音从前面传过来，“谢谢~”

名井垂下眼帘，像是打算再睡一下。车又慢慢地跟随车流向前移动，像是观光缆车，不紧不慢地行进。孙彩瑛在轻微的摇晃中紧紧靠在名井怀里，手指沿着小小的性器打转，感到它在自己手里逐渐变硬、胀大，她指腹上的纹路不断轻蹭过敏感的小肉珠，名井揉着她头发的手指忽然收紧，大腿也绷起来。

在队友全都在场的汽车后排做这种事，被紧张的情绪不断刺激着，名井可耻地体会到了性快感。孙彩瑛的手像是知道名井身体的哪个位置最想要被抚摸，也许是之前频繁的性爱给了她经验，她换成拇指按住已经从唇瓣当中凸显出形状的软嫩花蒂，很有技巧性地左右来回撩拨有成千神经末端汇聚的位置。

名井闭上眼睛，靠住座椅后背，扬起脑袋将颈线绷直，轻轻咬住下唇，尽量保持平稳的呼吸。快意的浪潮从下往上一波一波地冲击她的身体，热流在担心被发现的刺激之下迅速汇集到小腹，在轻轻摇晃的车厢里，她感觉自己被抛进了大海。她时常曲起插入孙彩瑛发丝的手，又在快感暂时消退时放松，然后在下一次来临时再度抓住孙彩瑛的头发。一种被抛起来又落下去的虚幻感觉将她包裹着，她的腿根渗出一点汗珠，绷得紧紧的，随时都可能会迎来高潮。

孙彩瑛忽然停下动作，起身靠住她。

“南姐姐。”

她很小声地用平常在工作场合使用的称谓叫名井，名井半转过头，泪眼朦胧地望着她。下身因为戛然而止的抚慰而突突跳动，她被卡在不上不下的地方，呼吸有些紊乱。

孙彩瑛凑过去和她说悄悄话。两只小动物醒了，凑在一起说话的样子像是在交换什么森林里的可爱秘密。

小动物的秘密不是每个人都可以听的。

“那里变大了。不可以舔……好不习惯。”

孙彩瑛用气音说道，吐息里的温热都送进名井敏感的耳畔。名井听着她这句话，那处还被孙彩瑛抵着，小腹猛地一抽，差点整个人蜷缩起来。她歪进孙彩瑛怀里，努力压抑着呼吸迎接突如其来的高潮，孙彩瑛忽然就着她紧张起来的时机，将手指从完全没被舔过就自行打开的湿软穴口插进去，紧紧抵在里面，堵住从深处涌出的热流。

直到抵达目的地，名井还靠在孙彩瑛怀里小憩。她累坏了，被孙彩瑛摇醒时浑身还有些残余的酥麻，孙彩瑛将手从大衣下伸进去，体贴地帮她整理好裙子。名井直起身，有些宽大的外套顺着她一边肩膀滑下去，露出璞玉一样润白的手臂。孙彩瑛条件反射地伸手过去帮她把外套拎上来，手指触碰到名井裸露的肩膀，动作忽然停顿了一下。

“怎么了？”

孙彩瑛犹豫了两秒，凑到名井耳边：“姐姐……你的底裤还在我口袋里。”

名井笑了笑，和孙彩瑛一前一后下了车：“我知道。小彩等下来我房间还给我吧。”

“还有呢？”

“还有什么？”

她们离前面在找门禁卡的成员有三五步距离，名井停下脚步，转身看着孙彩瑛，露出一个看不出意味的笑容。孙彩瑛眨眨眼睛，伸手插进口袋里——名井的底裤的确在那，柔嫩的，有蕾丝边的，很薄的一条，被她攥在手里，手感勾出她绮丽的幻想。

孙彩瑛向前倾了倾身子。她把大衣重新披上了，看起来像一只初出茅庐的小老虎。

“在车里缺的那些吻，可不可以全都补上？”

名井望着她，眼神水淋淋的，笑得很温柔。

“好啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

孙彩瑛推门进名井南房间的时候，床边没有人，浴室的门虚掩着。孙彩瑛已经换了一身衣服，很单薄的一件背心，短裤有点工装的款式，一边口袋鼓鼓囊囊的。

南的底裤被她一路揣在兜里，回房间拿出来看才知道是黑色的。镂空的蕾丝用的是半透明的纱，靠近底部的两侧有豹纹，很隐晦又很性感的两道，被名井穿上时，会像蛰伏的兽一样藏在她腿根。孙彩瑛想象了一下那幅画面，面红耳赤地把底裤放在床上，仔细地展展平，再脱下上衣盖上去，自己去冲了个澡。

今天水很热，洗头的时候多用了些时间，孙彩瑛急着想去找名井，头发吹得有些仓促，浅色的发尾湿淋淋地搭在肩上。她不多管，拿上底裤去敲门，名井的声音隔着两道门传出来，说房间没锁。

孙彩瑛走进去，反手把门带上，看见名井从浴室的门缝里探出脑袋看她。名井头发有些湿，衬得她脸比平常更消瘦，眼睛像两颗黑珍珠，猫一样望着孙彩瑛。

“洗头啦？”她伸出一只手，孙彩瑛乖乖过去给她揉了揉脑袋。名井“啊”了一声：“怎么头发没擦干就来了？”

孙彩瑛低下头，有点不好意思地抬手摸了摸鼻尖：“想早点来找你。”

名井伸手捏了捏孙彩瑛的脸，彻底把浴室门打开，孙彩瑛看见她穿着白天的裙子，上身只有一件内衣。名井走出来，路过孙彩瑛时很自然地凑过去在她嘴角的痣上吻了一下，然后单手把房门的锁扣上了。

“来。”名井牵住她的手，把她拉进浴室，“我给你吹头发。”

孙彩瑛跟着进浴室，看见镜子前面竖着名井的手机，是正在录像的界面。“姐姐在拍vlog吗？”孙彩瑛跳到手机面前蹲下，张大眼睛看着屏幕里的自己，凑近镜头。屏幕里的小猫眼睛被放大了，内眼角圆圆的。

“嗯。”名井含着笑，从背后靠过去吻她。孙彩瑛对着手机，看见它拍到名井只穿内衣凑过来，赤裸的手臂环住孙彩瑛，然后侧头吻她的脸颊和肩膀。名井鼻梁上的小痣原本在镜头里，随着她低头的一下，消失在阴影当中。

“姐姐……”孙彩瑛看着镜头里的自己被她吻着，名井柔软的嘴唇蹭过脸颊的触感很清晰，她像是一边当演员一边当观众，感觉很奇特，喉咙有些发干，“被拍进去了……不要紧吗？”

“本来也是要拍的。”名井单手捏住她的下巴，将孙彩瑛的脸轻轻扳过来接吻。她一点点地舔着孙彩瑛的嘴唇，撬开她的牙关缠住她的舌头，清爽的水果气占据孙彩瑛的鼻腔。孙彩瑛回应她的吻，逐渐把拍摄的事忘到九霄云外。她不知不觉转过身，按着名井的肩膀将她压在浴室素色的地毯上，自上而下地将这个吻加深。

浴室偌大空荡，轻微的水声连绵着，在微冷的空气当中氤氲开。

孙彩瑛想去解名井的胸罩，但搭扣被压在下面，她的手在名井的后背边缘游移了一会，低头去咬名井的锁骨。小猫的牙齿尖尖的，磕在锁骨窝上的力道很轻，舍不得把名井弄痛。

“姐姐，碰不到。”

孙彩瑛声音有点委屈，嘴唇蹭着名井雪白的胸口，轻轻咬她的胸罩边缘。名井失笑，伸手去摸她的脑袋：“那要怎么办，不脱了吗？”

孙彩瑛趴在名井胸口，抬头有些不服气地看着她。名井表情很柔和，像给小动物顺毛一样慢慢捋着她的金发，摸到潮湿的发尾忽然想起来：“要给小彩吹头发，差点忘记了。”

“等一下吹吧。”孙彩瑛垂下眼帘，在胸罩中间名井露出的皮肤上吻了吻，忽然两手将罩杯推了上去。名井粉色的乳尖半硬着，孙彩瑛凑近观察了两秒，伸出舌尖，在名井的注视里慢慢地舔了两下。

名井眼睁睁地看着乳尖被孙彩瑛殷红的舌头包裹住，被舔湿，在她的舌尖上立起来，变成完全硬挺的乳珠。孙彩瑛观察着她的脸，含住顶端，名井立刻露出有些难以忍耐的表情，殷切地望着孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛笑了笑，忽然用力吮紧嘴里的乳珠，名井轻哼了一声，手指深深捋过她的发丝。孙彩瑛的拇指蹭过她另一边的乳尖，那里也很快变硬了。

名井慢慢地呼吸，支起一边膝盖，用大腿内侧磨蹭着孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛把她抱起来，两个人盘腿坐在地毯上，亲昵地凑在一起接吻。吻了两下，孙彩瑛在名井的示意下歪过身子，从洗手池下的柜子里拿出电吹风，接上电源，把机器递给名井：

“姐姐说要帮我吹头发的。”

名井脸有点红，把孙彩瑛圈在怀里给她吹头发。她的胸罩被堆在胸口上，哪里也没遮住，乳房隔着背心碰到孙彩瑛的后背。孙彩瑛乖乖坐着，看着面前的手机。屏幕里的名井半湿的褐色长发搭在肩上，发尾有些卷，和孙彩瑛浅色的发丝混在一起，对比很分明。她一手拿着吹风机，另一只手环着孙彩瑛的腰，很安定的样子，一边吹一边低垂着眼帘吻孙彩瑛的头发。

吻到耳廓时孙彩瑛缩了一下，被名井用手臂扣在怀里不让乱动。吹风机还在工作，名井一手稳稳地拿着，孙彩瑛看着镜头里的名井歪过脑袋，高挺的鼻梁埋在她头发里，带着笑咬她的耳垂。

头发快要吹干了。

“姐姐……”孙彩瑛一手向后扶住名井的腰，名井关掉吹风机，带她转过身面朝自己，两人的侧影被拍进视频。名井转头看着手机，对镜头的角度很满意，她握住孙彩瑛的手，贴到自己胸口来。

“小彩不摸摸吗？”

孙彩瑛的掌心压着名井鼓鼓的乳房和中间小小的一点，急切地凑过去吻她。

镜头拍到两人的影子叠到一起，名井的胸罩很快被脱下来丢到一边。孙彩瑛抱着她向下吻，满是纹身的手臂箍着名井细窄的腰，名井一手贴着她侧颊，指尖划过她后耳心形的纹身，将吻印在她软软的卷发上。

孙彩瑛吻到腿间时名井的呼吸变得急促，孙彩瑛脑袋几乎钻到她裙下，滚烫的舌头贴着她，舔到名井颤抖着达到高潮才探出头。她坏笑着看名井，凑上去吻她的下巴：“姐姐到现在下面还是空的。”

“不是在等你把内裤送回来吗？”名井的手指微微发麻，动手捏她的耳垂。孙彩瑛摸到她裙边的拉链，把裙子脱下来。

手机里的名井完全赤裸着，而孙彩瑛还穿着来时的背心和短裤。孙彩瑛的视线珍惜地从名井的身体一寸寸滑下去，伸手从她的锁骨开始，摸到胸口、乳房、乳尖。接着是肋骨的位置，小腹虽然瘦削但也软软的。她手指上纹的花朵跟着一路绽放到下面。名井低头看着她的手指，在指尖碰到腿根时伸手捉住了，低头吻了一下孙彩瑛手上橘色的小花。

“好看。”

名井忽然说。

孙彩瑛笑了，露出嘴边深深的酒窝，“纹身好看？”

“嗯。”

孙彩瑛反过来牵住名井的手，凑过去和她接吻。

“姐姐也好看。”

名井想问她哪里好看，但孙彩瑛缠着她接吻，她问不出话，被吻得失笑，分神去拿柜子里的润滑剂和指套。其实润滑剂是不需要的，她早已经湿透了。

孙彩瑛接过来，用指套将手指和上面的小花一起套住。

名井抱着她的后颈，看了看旁边的手机。镜头依然安稳地拍着她们，孙彩瑛很认真地低着头摆弄润滑剂，样子可爱得有些滑稽。她研究好了手上的东西，像是忘了旁边有镜头在拍，眼睛亮闪闪地望着名井，凑过去吻她的下颌：

“要进去了哦。”

“嗯。”

名井乖乖地应声，曲起一边膝盖，低头看着孙彩瑛手上的小花逐渐没入自己体内。

她被温柔地填满了。

“明天姐姐会穿什么样的底裤？”

孙彩瑛抱着名井，下面传出穴口被手指进得满满的水声。她用了两根手指，名井低声黏腻地喘着，紧紧搂着她，将鼻尖埋在她颈窝里蹭她耳根上的纹身。

“没、想好……”

孙彩瑛正好很用力地顶进来，名井被插得哽了一下，说话有些断断续续。

“我喜欢蕾丝。”孙彩瑛语气很天真地说，她将名井一条腿架在自己身上，下面打得更开，第三根手指蠢蠢欲动地碰着穴口，想要在合适的时候一起进去。她低头看着名井吃进她手指的地方，原本粉嫩的唇瓣现在被摩擦得通红，体液一波一波地从穴口挤出来，打湿跟着手指一起被翻出来的软肉，又在下一次进入时重新藏回深处。

名井意识有些模糊，快感随着孙彩瑛的进入累积起来，她后腰发软，几乎整个靠在孙彩瑛怀里，寻着孙彩瑛的气息很粘人地吻她，呜咽地哼着鼻音想要被更深地插入。“都可以，”她有点迷茫地回答，拨开发丝找到孙彩瑛的颈侧，埋到她颈窝里去吻，“小彩喜欢的话，明天就穿蕾丝……”

“嗯！谢谢，姐姐。”孙彩瑛很认真地道谢，脸颊边的酒窝又深深地凹下去。名井被她乖得没办法，跟过去吻她的侧颊，再含住她嘴唇一点点地吮。孙彩瑛干她的时候揉了半天穴口，现在终于放松了一些，第三根手指也加进来，把名井填得几乎说不出话。

“好舒服……”名井赤裸的胸口贴着孙彩瑛的背心，几乎要落下泪来，“小彩在好深的地方，太深了……”

被进入的地方忽然收缩了一下，孙彩瑛被咬得紧紧，不由得低喘了两声。“姐姐的里面好紧，在咬我。”她手上的动作很快，水声迅速变得黏腻，体液堆积在穴口被打成细白的泡沫。

“……因为，”名井已经眼底通红，浮着一层水雾，看起来楚楚可怜。她缩在孙彩瑛怀里，双腿完全打开，小腹的暖流像岩浆一样流遍她周身，孙彩瑛猛地进得深了，她的喘息停了一下，几乎带了点哭腔，“因为小彩干得太快了，好烫……”

孙彩瑛不说话了，一手捞着名井的腰，每一下都贯穿到深处。名井蹙着眉，眼泪汪汪地看着下面，在被狠狠顶弄到敏感处时尖叫着泄了出来。孙彩瑛抵在她里面，陪她经过高潮的尾声，将手指温热地抽出来，上面的小花似乎也被淋湿了，粼粼地映着光。

“都弄湿了……”名井靠在孙彩瑛怀里发着抖，很惋惜地看着被扔到旁边的裙子和身下的地毯。

“嗯。”孙彩瑛点点头，摘掉指套，将手搁到名井被体液打湿的腿根去揉那里一点绵绵的软肉，“这里也弄湿了。”

她抽出口袋里的底裤，动作很慢地，帮名井将她湿淋淋的腿根一点点擦干净。


End file.
